A New Twilight
by Miss.Melia.Cullen
Summary: Rosalie becomes the mother of a human child. Will the child decide to stick with her family for all of eternity or will there be someone there to change her mind? I would say it's better than it sounds, but you have to read it and decide for yourself.
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned twilight, but sadly I do not ( **

PREFACE

I walked down the hall with my new gucci heels that I got for my birthday delicately clicking on the tiled floor of Forks High School. The school walls were so plastered with posters advertising the valentines day dance that I forgot what color the wall originally was.

DONT BE ALONE ON VALENTINES DAY!

WHO: YOU AND YOUR DATE!!

WHAT: VALENTINES DAY DANCE

WHEN: FEBRUARY 14

WHERE: FORKS HIGH SCHOOL GYM

WHY: BECAUSE SOMEONE LOVES YOU

SEE YOU THERE!!

I stared at the new wallpaper with disgust. Ever since the first poster went up guys were lined up to to secure their spot with me, and every single one I turned down. At first it was flattering but it got old pretty quickly. I'm pretty positive that I rejected nearly every guy in the school. When rosalie heard the news she was thrilled that I was following in her footsteps.

I, on the other hand, wasnt nearly as thrilled. In fact, I hated it. It felt like the world was out to get me, but in a difficult, more complex way. Everyone wanted me, to be their trophy prize, a loyal member of the family, their soulmate. All the girls were envious, all guys would drool. Sometimes I wished I could just be the wallpaper, well maybe not the current wallpaper, but at least no one would be staring at me like I was the last girl on earth.

It all leads me to wonder what would have happened if I was just left to die. Would I have been happier if my little heart had just given up after I was abandoned by my mother 15 years ago? Would I have rather ceased to exist instead of being faced with the pressure I'm living through? Should I stick with the family that saved me and choose to be changed or would it be better if I listened to the people who think being a vampire is just damning someone to eternity? Should I stay forever young and beautiful or grow old with someone I truely love and die happily? Everyday these questions swirl through my mind pushing to be answered, and everyday I get closer to making the descision that would affect the rest of my life... or will it be death?

A/N: this is my first fanfic and if i suck please tell me why. if u love it review it. if u hate it tell me. if u just read it out of boredom i wanna kno.. anything to get feedback i will gladly accept. )

if u have an idea u want me to add into the story suggest it and i will try to fit it in if i can get it to work. dont worry u will most definitely get credit (and a GOLD STAR hehe)

if u have questions ask them, or if i made a mistake tell me.

basically im open for pretty much anything... excpet spoilers to my story P

i want at least one person to enjoy my fanfic or i will not continue it

thankya

miss.melia.cullen


	2. A New Beginning

CHAPTER 1

A NEW BEGINNING

**EPOV**

"Honey your going under 200 again," Bella reminded me with a amused smile on her face. I pushed the gas pedal down till it was touching the floor of the car, then turned to Bella and gave that crooked smile that used to make her heart beat faster. Goodness I missed that part of Bella that died when she was changed. I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Do you remember when cars used to only go 150?," I reminded her of how much technology has improved. Bella giggled, it sounded like silver bells.

"Well, I remember that rusty old truck I had to drive around, it barely got over 50!," Bella laughed and I joined her. I remembered that old truck and how much Bella used to love it. She sold it when she turned into a vampire and realized how slowly it seemed to crawl along when you could easily run twice as fast as it could.

After the laughter died down we just held hands and let silence soak up the time. I thought of how glad I was that I changed Bella into a vampire those many years ago, because now I have eternity to live together with my love. Bella looked over at me and I took my eyes off the road so I could stare into her butterscotch eyes. She smiled a soft smile and averted her eyes to look out the window towards the setting sun that was so rare in rainy old Forks. Her skin glittered just like mine now and it made her radiantly beautiful. I lingered on her beautiful features a few moments longer then turned my attention back to the road.

Beside me I felt Bella stiffen, I immediately glanced over to her to see if she was ok. The look on her face was one of curiosity and shock.

"Do you hear that?" she asked me. At first I was confused because all I could hear was the car and the wheels on the pavement below us. Then realization hit me when I turned my attention to the thoughts that were constantly buzzing through my head, strangely enough something in particular was pulling me toward it. There were hardly any thoughts in the area because we were zooming through countryside, but there was one person there. Someone who was in trouble and needed our help. We were approaching it quickly so I slowed down the car to below 30.

I focused more on the voice. It wasn't saying words, but it was thinking of what it needed, what it wanted. In my head thoughts of a warm loving embrace that was gently rocking me back and forth overwhelmed me. I checked on Bella and found her with a nostalgic look on her face, it was times like these that I wanted to know what she was thinking. We both knew what was desperately calling out for help.

When the voice in my head got stronger I pulled the car over. I sent Bella a reassuring smile, and she sent it back to me. I knew we would both need it. We slid out of the car and started running hand-in-hand through a field of daisies that seemed on fire from the final rays of the sun. The voice in my head was growing more and more pronounced, Bella could feel it too.

Bella started to slow down her run to a trot and then stopped dead in her tracks, she dropped to her knees and started to sob. I knew we were heading towards something urgent, but as I watched Bella cry tearlessly, I knew that I had to comfort Bella before I could help anyone else.

"Bella, what is wrong my love?," concern was dripping from my voice. I wrapped her protectively into my arms then sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap so she could lay her head on my shoulder.

"The emotions... from that child... its overpowering," 'of course' I thought to myself I should have thought about what effect it would have on Bella. We remained there for a few minutes while Bella tried to control the emotions that were so strongly rolling over her.

Soon, Bella controlled her emotions, stopped sobbing and got to her feet. I stood up next to her and grabbed her hand, again we started to run. Soft whimpers could barely be heard over the rustling grass. As we got closer a faint heartbeat was rhythmically pounding out from under a small pink blanket that was partly hidden behind an especially large clump of daisies.

Bella approached the blanket and I stood back to check to see if anyone was in the area. She slowly pulled back a corner of the pink material. First a small foot was seen, then legs, then the whole body, and finally the small face of a baby girl. Even though Bella knew what was under the blanket she let out a gasp and in the blink of an eye was wrapping up the child in the blanket and gently placing it in the nook of her arm. She cradled it for a few moments I glanced at the horizon, it was twilight.

"We need to bring her to Carlisle," I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded my head in agreement and we quickly ran back to the car.

Once we started to gain a lot of speed on the road, I looked over at Bella and the baby. My sweet loving Bella was stroking the cheek of the small child. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me with a worried smile on her face. She gazed back down at the baby and then her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision, for the second time today I wanted to peek into her mind to see what was going through it.

Bella snapped back to the present with a scared expression on her face. I instantly asked her what was wrong.

"Edward you have to hurry!! Her existence is flickering in and out of the future!! She wont last much longer," I slammed my foot onto the gas and we probably seemed like a blur going down the road. "Hang in there Scarlett, you can make it sweetheart," Bella said with a voice so filled with passion I had no doubt she would live.

"So her name is Scarlett?," I asked

"Yes, its written on the tag that's hanging off her blanket. It's a beautiful name." She gave the baby a reassuring hug.

"Well it's a beautiful girl," I replied.

"She is, she will be a very pretty woman when she gets older," Bella was gazing at the small child, she was already growing fond of little Scarlett.

"Hold on tight," I warned Bella. She gripped the handle on the door tightly and cradled the baby to her chest protectively. I stomped on the brakes while I was turning the wheel and soon we were speeding down our driveway to our white mansion. The second the car was moving slow enough to jump out of safely, Bella leaped out of the car and dashed up the stairs, then burst through the front door.

"Carlisle! come quick, you need to help Scarlett!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: that was the first chapter yaaay!! im not so good with writing cliffy's... yet, sorry bout that**

**so... tell me what u think... should i write more?? or change something?? or whatever else?? TELL ME!!**

**If u want the next chapter u better review it... hint hint wink wink**

**and im gonna start asking those random questions at the end of each chapter that make u go hmmmm... so heres the first one**

**What would happen if a vampire bit an animal but didnt drink its blood would it transform? or would it die?**

**the person with the best answer gets A COOKIE!! and the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**miss.melia.cullen **


	3. Determination

**EMILY WON THE CONTEST!!!! BECAUSE SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT TRIED IT!!! CONGRADULATIONS U WIN A COOKIE EMILY, AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!!**

CHAPTER 2

DETERMINATION

**BPOV**

As it turns out, it wasn't necessary for me to alert Carlisle. Alice had already known what was coming and had made sure that Carlisle was already prepared for when I burst through the door, Scarlett in hand. For that, I was infinitely glad. It seemed like the spacy living room had been turned into a mini hospital with a tiny little bed-on-wheels and a bunch of machines that looked important, although I wasn't sure what they did.

I quickly handed the baby over to Carlisle who automatically checked the baby's pulse, I could see Carlisle's head slightly nod everytime the frail little heart stuttered. Edward came in from behind me and shut the door. He wrapped his hands around my waist and tucked my head under his chin to comfort me. I instinctively brought my arms up to rest on his.

Now that I was sure that I've done everything in my power to help the delicate child, I looked around the room. Esme was sitting on a chair next to carlisle who was doing something with Scarlett's tiny arm. Alice was standing near the small bed and curiously eyeing the child, her arms were wrapped around Jaspers waist, and his arm was draped over her shoulder. I heard her thoughts running through my head. _If she lives were going to need to take her shopping. I can't wait to design her nursery... that is if Carlisle lets us keep her._ I saw her eyes glaze over to check Scarlett's future. Feeling curious myself, I slipped into the future.

_A beautiful teenage girl stepped out of the passenger's seat of Rosalie's car. Many shopping bags in tow. She happily skipped up to the steps of the house and prances up them gracefully, but not quite as gracefully as a vampire would. I saw her open the door and set all the bags down on the floor. She slipped her purse off her shoulder and onto the floor. I saw the small head of a yorkie poke its way out and akwardly crawl out of the purse, where it then proceeded to jump onto the couch and curl up into a small fluffy ball. Rosalie walked up the steps as well and entered the house. She too dropped her many bags on the living room floor._

_"Daddy we're home!," Scarlett called. _

_"Goodness Scarlett, no need to yell," I heard the booming voice of Emmett as he ran down the steps and gave a big hug to Scarlett, the smile on his face was huge. Then he kissed Rosalie and said "welcome back Rose."_

_"I missed you to, Em." said Rosalie softly say before she kissed him again._

_"Ugh, you two need to get a room," Scarlett teased and rolled her eyes. It was apparent that she was used to this kind of thing._

_"We might just do that," Emmet said suggestively. Then he picked up Rosalie bridal-style and carried her up to thier room._

_Scarlett smiled for a few seconds then picked up her bags and started to haul them up the stairs._

end of vision

I snapped back to present day. Edward looked at me, expecting an answer.

"She's going to live!," I squealed. Edward celebrated the good news with a kiss.

I checked on Scarlett again to see that Carlisle had inserted a tube into her arm. Thoughts of the vision I had reminded me that Rose and Emmet weren't there.

"Where's Emmet and Rosalie?," I glanced around the room but didn't see them anywhere nearby i also didnt hear them upstairs.

"Emmet needed to go hunting and Rosalie decided to go with him," I had directed the question torwards Carlisle, but Esme answered for him since he was preoccupied looking at the readouts from one of the machines.

"When will they be back?" I asked Esme.

"They should be here soon, they left a few hours ago," she replied.

"Ok then, well they have a surprise waiting for them." Esme nodded in agreement and returned her gaze to Scarlett.

**RPOV **

The house seemed different, I noted as Emmett and I strolled back torwards our home,our fingers twined together. Like it had a anxious aura surrounding it. It seemed as if the house was waiting for something, like a child awaiting Christmas. My head told me to prepare myself for anything. More than likely Alice was playing a joke on us, but if she was playing a joke then she wouldn't have all the lights in the house on, would she? I looked up at Emmett, his eyes were filled with pride. I knew he was reliving the memories of the two bears he took down earlier. It amazed me how child-like he seemed even when he was an old vampire. I chuckled softly to myself. He shook himself out of his self-gloating and smiled down at me.

I knew that whatever trick was being planned behind the front door of our house, I could handle it as long as Emmett would be there with me.

"My angel," Emmet whispered and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. The truth is he was just as much my angel as I was his. We completed each other. I smiled back at him and he opened the door for me.

I cautiously walked through the front door expecting something to pop out at me, believe me I was pretty high strung. I was too busy warily glancing at nearby corners that I didn't realize Emmett had let go of my hand and had begun to walk torwards a small bed. Once I was sure nothing would happen I looked up to see where he had gone. I saw my family crowded around a bed that was further surrounded by some whirring machines. I couldn't see what they were all staring at so I got closer and moved in beside Emmett. What I saw was simply the most beautiful child I had ever seen.

"Her name is Scarlett," Carlisle explained to Emmett and I.

"Carlisle can I keep it?" My voice jumped up an octave in my excitement. I had always wanted a child and here one was, sleeping in our living room. I didn't care who's it was, or where it came from, but I knew that I wanted it to be the child I couldn't have. I held out my hands as if I was going to pick it up, but Carlisle stopped me before I could tangle the various tubes connecting to machines everywhere. I dejectedly placed my hands back at my side. Carlisle looked at me as if making a decision. He was staring deep into my eyes, and he could tell that I was very sincere about wanting to keep the child. He averted his gaze back at the small sleeping child, he was thinking very hard about this. Then he seemed to finally come to a conclusion.

"First, were going to have to find out some information.We need to know more than just her name, Why was the child there? Who's baby is it? What happened to the parents? Would keeping her complicate things...?" His list went on and on. I felt crushed then. I felt like a child who had found thier hidden birthday present, but had it snatched away and hidden again.

I wanted Scarlett, and even though I had only just now seen her I knew that I would go to the ends of the earth to save her, figuratively speaking of course. I am Rosalie Lillian Hale and Scarlett would be my child, I didn't need Alice's future reading to tell me that.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: so... whaddya think about it so far? is it good? bad? a mix between the two? click the review button n tell me **

**I decided to do this story because i didn't like how much twilight lovers have come to hate Rosalie for how mean she is to bella so in this story she starts out a bit out of character but having a child will change her... you'll see... u'll like rosalie more once the story is finished**

**rite now the story may seem boring... but it will get better i promise. once i get done with all of scarletts childhood i will throw in all of scarletts new problems and... just trust me... if u stick with the story you wont regret it later**

**thanks for reading!!**

**next question: Is it possible for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire? **

**best answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them **

**miss.melia.cullen**


	4. Uncovering Clues

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THOUGH I WISH I DID, BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT I COULDN'T POSSIBLY DO AS GOOD A JOB AS STEPANIE MEYER.**

**this is most definitely the longest thing I've ever written in my life. period. **

**Winner of the last question was ****princessjob****!!! congratulations! your answer was the best. this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**and I'd like to say that ****love me for ETERNITY**** came into a close second with the question so heres an imaginary gold star for you!!**

**read it and review it people!! any suggestions?? go ahead... suggest them**

CHAPTER 3

UNCOVERING CLUES

**3RD PERSON POV**

"I would help, but I have to get to my night shift at the hospital." He looked around for a moment then continued. "So, Edward, Bella, and Jasper go to the place where you found Scarlett and see if there was anything else left there. Rosalie can stay and watch the baby, Emmet, you can stay with Rosalie if you want to. Alice should stay here to help monitor Scarlett's future and to see if there are any reports, from anywhere, on a missing baby using a computer." Carlisle always knew what to do in strange situations, it was why all the Cullens were patiently waiting for their role. "Esme can be the motherly figure she is and provide support." He tagged onto the end with a smile, right before he rushed out the door quietly shutting it behind him. Moments later we heard Carlisle's car start up and the gravel crunching under his tires as the car rolled down the driveway.

Edward and Jasper silently ran up the stairs to go get their car keys and silver cell phones in case they found anything important. Alice went along with them and entered into her and Jaspers room to start her research, she knew that it would be a long night if she had to hack through many systems to find any real information, that was actually helpful. Esme didn't see anything that she could help with at the moment so she retreated to her room. Emmet stayed with Rosalie, he wrapped his arms around her perfect waist from behind and hugged her tightly.

Rosalie was still gazing lovingly at Scarlett, her smile would grow a little larger everytime her faint heartbeat would echo through the room. It seemed like the first time that someone other than Emmett truly made her smile. She leaned her head back on his hard chest. Together they watched the steady rise and fall of Scarlett's breathing. Bella let them enjoy the moment before speaking up.

**Bella's POV**

"You know she feels very loved right now," I quietly whispered to the two of them. Rosalie's smile got even bigger than before, and her eyes thanked me for telling her this. "When I first picked her up, a small wave of relief washed over her, almost as if she instantly knew that everything would be alright with her, and during the car ride I was listening to her thoughts." I paused, listening to my crystal clear memory of exactly what was running through her small head at the time. It amazed me how detailed her thoughts were, how perfectly she remembered everything for just a tiny child. "It was a lullaby played on a piano, and I could hear the humming of a woman, her voice would twine in and out of the melody in a way that was almost entrancing," I paused again and looked at Scarlett, her tiny head was resting peacefully on a small pillow. She had a small tranquil smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"Oh, Bella, would you please play it," Rosalie asked. It was very apparent that she loved Scarlett. The look in her eyes told me that I couldn't refuse this request. I nodded my head and glided over to the large piano. I sat down, and for a small second recalled the notes in my head then delicately placed my fingers on the keys and began playing a complex melody. The tune echoed through the house filling he air with the serene sonata. I closed my eyes and let the music take control of my body, I was hardly aware that my memory was telling my hands where the right keys were. I found myself humming along like the woman in Scarlett's head. The lullaby was a few minutes long and it seemed like in those few minutes time didn't fly by unnoticed like it always did when you were a vampire. It seemed to slow it down, every second mattered, like time would run out soon and I had to make the best out of that moment, and I did make the best out of that moment.

I held out the last chord so that it was ringing through the air like a bell, then placed my hands in my lap. I felt a variety of emotions, swirling through the room. From Rosalie it seemed to be strongest, it seemed to be a mix between sadness, hope, peace, happiness, and want, but most of all she was radiating love. I let the emotion fill me. Then turned around to face her. If vampires could cry, Rosalie would be tearing up right now. Emmett had her in a strong embrace, comforting her by gently rubbing her back. I didn't know what made her feel so strongly about the lullaby and I was curious to know, but I left her the privacy of her thoughts.

"Thank you, Bella," Rosalie said. All the emotions I felt earlier were tainted into her voice as well.

I nodded my head in a 'your welcome,' and averted my gaze to the other people that were in the room. I guess I was so filled by the song that I didn't notice the audience that had gathered during my performance. Edward stepped over to me and gave me a hug then a gentle kiss.

"That was beautiful," he said. In response I smiled and rested my head on his chest. He began quietly humming the lullaby he made for me. Then he leaded me over to the couch and sat me down on his lap. I looked up at Alice and Jasper who were also drawn to the living room from my performance. Alice was being held by Jasper, who was clearly also being affected by Rosalie's conflicting emotions but he also sensed love over all, so he seemed content. Emse was leaning up against the door frame that led to the kitchen her arms were crossed over her chest, almost as if it was a temporary hug till she had Carlisle back with her. She sent a motherly smile in my direction. I returned it. As much as I hated to ruin the moment I felt like I had to.

"Is everybody ready to help Rosalie keep her new baby?" I asked. Rosalie's eyes met mine and her eyes relayed the message for her mouth. _Thank You._

Alice headed back upstairs after a quick kiss from Jasper. And together Jasper, Edward, and I headed out the door.

**JASPER'S POV**

"We're here," I heard Edward say. I looked out the window, even though it was dark outside I could still see the field of daisies like it was daylight. I sensed nostalgia coming from Bella, I guessed she was remembering what she found in this very same field just a few hours before.

We all climbed out of the car and took surveyed the surrounding area. The field stretched for about a mile away from the road then a dense forest began from there. I could smell rain and I knew that it wouldn't be long before the bottom fell out of the sky. '_God forbid it doesn't go a full 24 hours without it raining,' _I thought to myself. Bella and Edward started snickering, by now I've gotten used to having two mind readers in the family. It sometimes got on my nerves that there wasn't ever any privacy, but it sure does come in handy sometimes. I shook my head out of my little train of thought.

"Are we ready to solve a mystery?" I said optimistically.

"I really don't think there would be anything else left to find out here. What are we expected to discover huh?? That whoever dropped Scarlett out here also wanted to leave their pet, or possibly another child?? I think Scarlett is enough for now." replied Bella, she was radiating skeptical-ism (is that a word?), and I also sensed some dark sarcasm, Bella probably thought that whoever placed Scarlett in this field was a cruel heart-less person. Of course, I had to agree with her on that one.

"Well Carlisle probably just wanted to make sure there wasn't any evidence left here... you know in case we decided to keep the baby." Edward told Bella. Bella accepted this answer, and linked her arm with Edward.

"Well then, I guess we better get started," said Bella adopting the same optimistic tone I had earlier, and beginning to walk off into the field, Edward in tow. I smiled and looked at how happy they both were together. Just at that moment, the rain I had predicted earlier had begun to fall in heavy sheets, so I flipped up the hood on my jacket and ran to catch up with Edward and Bella. The rain which would have sounded loud enough as a human seemed to be a roaring in my ear, even with the hood blocking out some of the noise, I resisted the urge to cover my ears with my hands

We were walking for a few seconds, which would be the equivalent to a human running, till we came to a group of daisies that seemed exeptionally large compared to all the other groups of daisies. Bella and Edward stopped, so I did too. We all seemed to just crowd around the daisies.

"This is where we found her," Bella said. She unhooked her arm from Edwards and leaned down to examine the area closer. She reached into the clump of daisies for a moment and pulled from it a small silver heart-shaped locket that was twisting slowly on its delicate silver chain, a drop of water fell from it. Engraved on the locket were the initials S.D.H. "Wow, I guess it _was_ a good idea that we came back," said Bella, her feelings mirrored the same relief her words showed. She cocked her head to the side and looked closer at the locket, she opened it to find it empty. "Hmm, that's odd, you would think someone would put something into a locket." She closed it and shoved it into the back pocket of her jeans, which were now soaked, we were all soaked, but we didn't mind, it was just one of those perks of being a vampire.

"Ready to search the area more?" I asked. They both nodded in unison. What they just found gave them reason to believe that there may be more hidden somewhere else. We all split up into different directions. I continued to walk in a straight line headed away from the car, closer to the forest. Edward went left, and Bella went right. I looked down at the ground as I walked, I wasn't really looking for anything, it was more to keep the rain out of my eyes. I continued for a few steps then came to a patch of dirt, where it seemed like the daisies just stopped growing. The faint outline of a shoe could be seen in the dirt, I was surprised that the all the rain we've had hadn't washed it away by now. Bella was already beside me looking at the indent in the earth with Edward beside her.

"I saw you calling us in a vision, so I decided to just go ahead and come anyway," Bella explained when she felt me wondering about why she wasn't searching her area. I nodded in response, I was used to this sort of thing too. Alice did it to me all the time, even before I even knew what I was going to do.

"Well whoever left it was heading that way," Edward said as he lifted his hand to point to the woods that were just a rock-throwing distance away. He lowered his hand and reached over for Bella's their fingers automatically twined together. We all walked the short distance and stepped into the forest. Since we entered the forest, the canopy of leaves above us helped stop some of the rain that was once pelting us. Edward felt as grateful as Bella and I, it seemed like the roaring rain always did that to us. It made me nervous to think that I couldn't hear some impending danger that I would have otherwise been able to hear had it not been for the rain. Not having Alice here was bad enough for me, let alone feeling hearing handicapped.

Not long after entering the woods the faint smell of blood entered my nose and made the back of my throat tingle. I glanced over at Edward and Bella, they hadn't smelled it yet. I always felt slightly jealous of Bella, she just had it so easy, she didn't have to be on her toes whenever she was around humans, she just didn't find the idea of drinking a humans blood apealing. She wasn't even entirely sure about the blood of an animal, like she said 'blood is still blood and I've never liked it,' all vampires laughed at how ironic that was. Bella sensed my envious emotion, then read my thoughts, she was all to familiar with this rant. She looked back and gave me a reassuring smile. Now Edward could smell the blood because he stiffened, for me it was growing to be very strong, it seemed like I was extra sensitive to it. A few moments later Bella wrinkled her perfect nose.

"Eww, gross," she said. Edward and I rolled our eyes. Venom was filling my mouth at the smell and I'm sure that Edward had stopped breathing so it wouldn't affect him. I realized that it was a good idea so I did the same. I looked ahead, we were now approaching the body of a woman that seemed to be in her upper-20's. Bella got a pained expression on her face as she took note of her green eyes, which would forever be staring into space, holding no emotion. The woman's wrists seemed to be a dirty mess of dried blood mixed with dirt, it was a painful way to go. Bella's waves of agony combined with Edwards were rolling off them and onto me. I sent out a wave of calm. Bella looked at me gratefully once she took control of her emotions, and she too sent out some calm waves to return the favor. Edward receiving a double-dose seemed very intent, despite what was lying only a few feet in front of him.

"Well this is unexpected," said Bella. Edward and I looked at Bella, we both agreed. "Lets get started," she said, "but first..." she leaned over and gently closed the womans eyes. "That was bothering me," she explained.

She then set about investigating what we found. Something shiny caught my eye and I leaned down and used my hands to uncover a knife that was partially hidden by dead leaves and dirt, by the way it was placed in the foliage I assumed she threw the knife once she was done using it to begin the end of her life. I gingerly picked it up turned it over, and seeing nothing important, I placed it back down on the ground, near Edward and Bella.

I looked over at Bella who was digging through the front pockets of the womans dark jeans. She pulled out a few dollars and some pocket change, then she looked in the other pocket and found nothing. She placed the money on the knife. Apparently, it was now our little pile of evidence.

Edward was removing the bloodstained vest that was on her and began to search the pockets. He pulled out a small key ring that had two bronze keys on it. He tossed them into the pile and searched the other pocket, in it he found a cell phone. When he flipped it open and tried to turn it on the small screen stayed black. He tossed it to me and I caught it easily. I shook the phone violently for a few seconds then placed it next to my ear. Sure enough I heard a gentle trickle of water. Obviously, the rain had waterlogged the cell phone. It was such a shame too, the phone could have had some very valuable information on it. Phone numbers, relatives, call history, and text messages, all of it washed away. I silently cursed the rain, again. I placed the phone in the growing pile.

Bella had decided to check the back pockets as well. She pulled out a thin wallet. That was extremely lucky, she handed it over to Edward who began to search through it. He nodded approvingly.

"It has a license in it. We can use the name to do a background check when we get home." He said, he was glad that we found something helpful. All this reminded me so much of Alice's situation she doesn't know her full history. I sometimes feel Alice in a curious mood, and I always know that she's trying so hard to remember the details of her life. At least I knew that Scarlett wouldn't grow up wondering what happened to her as a baby, but now that I think about it, would knowing that her mom committed suicide make her feel sad when shes old enough to understand? Would it just be better if we kept the truth from her so she would live a wondering life like Alice's? I guess it wasn't my decision to make, it was Rosalie's.

Edward finished looking through the wallet so he put it on top of the pile. I looked at the small curve of the woman's lips. It's almost as if she was smiling. Could it be possible that she was glad her life was over? or maybe she was watching over us from heaven and she see's that we're taking care of the child she abandoned and the little part of her spirit that still lingers in her body placed that small smile on her face? I stopped that train of thought, the supernatural things in this earth was sometimes too much for me to think about. It always makes me wonder if I was missing out on something great, that place in the sky called heaven. Of course, I had my little slice of it waiting for me at home, her name was Alice.

I averted my eyes away from her face, I looked down at her bloodstained wrist and saw a silver bracelet. I bent down to take a closer look. I was surprised that I had missed it before. I carefully unlocked the small clasp and examined the silver heart charm that was on it. I saw an elegantly shaped "E" engraved in it. I set it down on top of the wallet, and glanced back to her wrist. I realized its been 10 min since I've last breathed and it was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get some air," I said, Bella understood and nodded her head.

Edward added "Yeah, I think I'll join you." Together we ran back to the field and when we got there we both greedily began sucking in air. "Now I understand how hard was for Carlisle to try and suffocate himself," Edward said. I chuckled along with him. When we were ready we sucked in huge breaths and headed back to Bella.

She hadn't found anything since we left, but thinking about the bracelet I wondered if she had any other jewelry. I gently brushed back some of her volumous black hair and saw a small diamond-like stud in her ear. I removed it and then got the other one and placed them inside the wallet so we wouldn't lose it. Then I checked her neck and found a small silver chain with a locket on it similar to the other one, except with different initials on it: E.C.H. It seemed like there was once a picture glued into it but someone had torn it out. I placed it next to the bracelet.

"Well, I think that's just about it," said Bella. "We should bury the body," she said quietly. All three of us set about digging a hole big enough for her, by scooping it out with our strong hands. Once that was done, we placed her in the hole and we had a moment of silence. During this, I thought of how sad her life must have been for her to end it like this. For a moment I let myself feel the pain and agony I had been holding back. She deserved to have someone feel sympathy for her. When the moment of silence was over, we filled up the hole with dirt and showered a layer of leaves over it. Edward found a rock about the size of his head to mark the grave. He placed it over the ruffled looking leaves in respect then we each picked up a portion of the pile and began to run back to the car.

**Edward's POV**

We headed home in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the rain dropping on the car outside. The splashes almost seemed to have a melancholy tone to them. During the ride home the heavy rain turned to a light drizzle, then seemed to disappear altogether. We all watched the sky turn gray as the rising sun told of its presence before it even rose.

I couldn't help but think of it as symbolic. The setting sun we got to witness, before we even knew a Scarlett existed, was like our normal life. Twilight, the transition the second she became known. The darkness represented the mystery of the child we had yet to solve. The depressing mood was reflected in the heavy rain we had to trudge through. The gray dawn was present once we found clues. And we were still awaiting what the sunrise would hold. Would it be another normal sunrise? or is there now a different sun?

**A/N: hmmm.. what will happen next?? review and you will get answers sooner.**

**Wow, that chapter up there took me hours to write. the least you could do is give me a 30 second review and tell me what you think about it. I'll give you an imaginary muffin!! you know you want one (you: nods dumbly, and stares at the mouth-watering muffin. me: waggles it inches from your face hehehe)**

**as for the next question: if a vampire who normally drinks humans blood goes and drinks animals blood (or vise versa) would their eyes instantly turn yellow/red or would it be an orangish color because theres a mix of the two?**

**the best answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them**

**ps. if theres a power you want Bella to have tell me and I might have a random guest appearance from a vampire so she ca get it... but you have to tell me of first. so GO GO GO**

**thankya**

**miss.melia.cullen**


	5. Sunrise

**Only the fabulous Stephenie Meyer could own twilight. **

**The winner of the last question was ****love me for ETERNITY****, congratulations, this chapter is dedicated to you!! and heres an imaginary muffin. YUMM!!**

**OK you can read the chapter now... then review it!!**

Chapter 4

Sunrise

**Alice's POV**

I was disappointed that I couldn't find anything to help while they were gone, but the fact that Jasper, Bella, and Edward actually brought back a name that we could research calmed that feeling.

"Elaine Cadelina Hudkins," Edward rolled it around in his mouth. As if trying to find some hidden meaning in the name. His eyes wandered over the ceiling, as if he was deep in thought. He was leaning up against the mahogany computer desk that was in my room with Bella leaning up against him. I could distinctly smell the scent of blood that had coated him, Bella, and my sweet Jasper during their little adventure. I shifted a little on Jasper's lap so that he could see the computer that we all seemed to be semi-circled around.

The thin black wallet was opened next to the keyboard and its contents were laid out on the desk. An American Express credit card silver edition. Five dollars. A library card. Cupons for a foodlion. And a worn piece of paper that had been folded and refolded over and over again that had a phone number on it, the blue ink on the paper seemed to have been fading. A small photo of Elaine holding Scarlett, a man was standing next to them but it seemed like most of his body including his head was ripped out of the picture. In that picture Scarlett couldn't have been but a few days old, the smile on Elaine's lips showed a happy but tired mother, a large arm extended over her shoulder.

My eyes lingered on the picture a bit longer than everyone elses, the smile on her face seemed happy enough, but it was her eyes that caught my attention and held them. Those green eyes seemed troubled in a way that I felt I could relate to. I've had that look in my eyes before. When I knew what would happen in the future, I seemed to be waiting for the pain to come, my eyes would hold the same feelings that were swirling through Elaine's eyes in this picture. I couldn't release my feelings yet. Why cry over milk that hasn't spilled yet? But still I knew what would happen and I would have a feeling that would come over me. A feeling that even Jasper had trouble pinpointing. Whenever he asked about it, I couldn't even explain how I felt to him if I didn't even understand it myself. I knew that Bella and Jasper were sensing these emotions because the room filled with a sudden feeling of happiness and I tore my gaze away from the picture and gave them both looks of gratitude. Bella gave me a reassuring smile, and Jasper hugged me tightly. I let the happiness fill me then turned my attention back to the computer.

I pulled up Internet Explorer then googled Elaine Hudkins. Only the first few results offered any help. It was an old wedding announcement for her and a man named Nicholas Winters.

_Their lives have been blessed _

_by their love for each other_

_and by their faith in the lord_

_**Elaine Cladelina Hudkins**_

_**and**_

_**Nicholas Scott Winters**_

_invite you to witness the vows_

_that will join them as one_

_you are welcome to join the service_

_this Saturday at United Methodist Church_

We all read the page silently to ourselves then I printed it out. I knew that once Scarlett was old enough she would want to know as much about her parents as possible. I often thought about how my parents could have been, but I know that I will never get to discover what they were like, so I was going to help Scarlett as much as I could while the information was still out there.

We went to the next page.

_Staff announcement: I would like to congratulate miss Elaine Winters on her recent marriage, best wishes to you and your husband. Elaine has worked especially hard this month, and I belive that she deserves the employee of the month reward. This months prize pack included an extra 20 discount on top of her employee discount so she can purchase the set of kitchen knives she's mentioned that she wanted._

I glanced at the blood and dirt encrusted knife lying on the desk and shivered. I had to wonder exactly _why _she seemed so keen on buying the knife set. I went back to reading.

_On top of that she received permission to park in the employee-of-the-month spot. Now she doesn't have to walk as far as she always does. She has also gotten a free movie ticket to see any movie that she wants to see. Once again I would like to give a big congratulations to Elaine._

_Thank You, management._

I guess there wasn't really much information. If I was assuming things though, the knives she wanted played a large role in her suicide. It made we wonder why she would want knives _after_ her marriage though, shouldn't she have been happy? After I printed out that page as well, I went to a site that did background checks. I found her old address and went online to buy two plane tickets to get there.

"Bella, Edward, I want you two to go search the house for anything that might help us find out what happened to make her so miserable. And only take things if it is _absolutely _necessary. Try not to leave fingerprints anywhere, when the cops find her missing the first thing they will do is search the house and we wouldn't want any evidence of you two being there," Edward and Bella agreed and went to go get a few things together. Their flight would be leaving in a few hours.

I decided to go check on the Rosalie and the baby. I got up from Jasper's lap and began to walk out my room and down the stairs. She had hardly moved from the same spot since she first saw Scarlett, it was lucky that she had just gotten back from hunting, I figured she would be there till the baby was allowed to move around with her. Emmett stayed near Rosalie and the baby too. The only difference being he moved around some and returned to check on Rosalie sometimes, currently I think he was upstairs in their room. I could tell that he was feeling curious about Rosalie, Jasper backed up this theory. Emmett had never seen her act this way before. We were all wondering how a baby could change Rosalie so much.

"Rose!! It's been 10 hours and you haven't changed your outfit!!" I joked, she looked back at me and laughed, and it wasn't her normal laugh. It was as if she genuinely found this funny. I smiled at her reaction. I was very interested to see how Scarlett would change her.

"I'm just so excited to have a baby here, and the fact that I might be able to keep here!! ... wow, I can't wait," Rosalie explained to me, she sighed and her smile stretched a little wider. I saw joy in her eyes, she looked back down at Scarlett's sleeping figure. I realized she wasn't being self-centered, she cared about someone that wasn't in our family, well for now. I smiled at the thought. "I hope she wakes up soon," Rosalie continued, "I want her to be able to see her new mommy," her voice softened as she reached out and stroked the child's cheek. I didn't need Jasper to know that Rosalie was radiating pure happiness.

"Is there anything you need Rose?" I asked.

"Could you go out and get her some baby clothes when the mall opens later this morning? I want to get her out of this old pink outfit," Rosalie gently brushed off a little dirt that was on Scarlett. I knew Rosalie was still in there somewhere, I smiled a little at the thought.

"Of course," I answered cheerfully. Never would I refuse an opportunity for a shopping trip. Then I felt something tugging at the back of my mind. I closed my eyes and let the vision wash over me.

_A large black SUV type vehicle pulled into the parking lot of a school. After parking and turning off the car, Edward and Bella, Jasper and I, and a beautiful teenage girl, who I'm assuming is Scarlett, step down from the car and begin walking towards the school. Edward's arm was wrapped around Bella's waist, and Jasper and I were holding hands, Scarlett was located between the two pairs. _

_"Are you ready for your first day of high school?" I said Scarlett._

_"I think a more important question would be: are __you__ ready for your millionth day of high school?" she teased back. We all laughed, it sounded like bells. Of course it turned many heads in our direction. _

_"Great way to be inconspicuous on the first day guys," Edward lightly chastised. Scarlett smiled._

_"Well I think Eddie-Weddie should lighten up," Scarlett giggled and her and Edward stopped walking and had a play staring contest, they were trying not to burst into laughter, both of their mouths were curved into smiles._

_"Yeah, Eddie-Weddie, lighten up," Bella teased and got up onto her toes to kiss him._

I opened my eyes back to the present. Rosalie was looking at me, her head was tilted lightly to the side, like a puppy would.

"So, how's the future?" she lightly asked. As if it was something that people asked all the time, like 'how's the weather.' I laughed, Rosalie smiled. I could see now where Scarlett would pick up her teasing as she grew older.

"Everything's great Rosalie," I assured her. And I truly meant it too.

"No it's not," I turned around to see Emmett standing there, leaning against the door frame. A smile was on his lips. So I followed along with his little conversation

"And what's been happening to make you think so, Emmett?" I asked it the same way a shrink would.

"It seems as if I have been replaced," Emmett shrugged off the door frame and walked torward Rosalie, his smile was growing larger. "Rosalie has interest in someone much better looking." He made a large show of directing his head in Scarlett's direction. Then he wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist from behind. She leaned back against him and turned her head so she could kiss his collarbone.

"Nah, no one could ever replace my Emmett," Rosalie turned in his embrace so that she would be facing him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his lips down to hers.

I rolled my eyes and left the room to give them some privacy.

20 hours later

Bella and Edward walked through the door. They dropped their bags at the foot of the steps and gave everyone some time to gather around them to see what they had returned with. Rosalie and Emmett were already there. I arrived next with Jasper in tow, of course I had a vision of them walking through the door. Then finally came Carlisle and Esme from Carlisle's office.

Now that everyone was there, Bella reached down into her black duffel bag and pulled out a medium sized journal. It was light green with flower stickers randomly pasted all over it.

"I read it on the flight back to here, it explains everything." Bella said, by the look in Jaspers eyes I could tell that Bella felt sad. Apparently, the little book that looked so happy on the outside held a miserable tale within its pages. "It won't be missed, it was pretty well hid, in a shoe box under one of the loose boards in their flooring." Bella continued when she remembered the instructions I gave her. She passed it over to me. I loosely thumbed through the pages. The writing switched from pencil, to blue ink, to sharpie, and from neat, to messy, to scratched in. This little book carried a wide range of emotions.

"Why don't we all sit down on the couches so Bella can tell us what's happened," Esme softly said. Her motherly eyes searched Bella's for a moment. "If she want's to," Esme quickly added onto the end. Bella nodded and we all migrated over to the couches and took our seats. Rosalie on Emmet's lap, and Bella situated on Edward. Carlisle in one of the comfy one person couches with Esme on the arm rest. And finally I settled down onto a couch next to Jasper, he put his arm around me and I twined my fingers through his other hand. We all knew that we should get comfortable, this seemed like a story that would take a while to tell.

"Well, it certainly is a depressing story," Bella started. We all remained silent so she continued. "She was walking through a grocery store one day when she met a guy name Nicholas Winters, they talked a bit then she had to leave but they agreed to meet at the local movie theater. They watched a movie went out to eat, and had a pretty fun time. They dated for a few months then things started to get more physical. Elaine got pregnant with Scarlett." Bella paused. I saw Rosalie glance at the baby. Emmett pulled Rosalie closer to him.

"At first, she didn't want to tell Nicholas, they weren't married so there wasn't anything keeping him from leaving her with a child to take care of, so she kept Scarlett a secret. One day they went out to dinner and he proposed to her. She felt guilty for not telling him about the baby, but she still said yes. A month passed and they got married.

"After that her baby bump started to show so she wore nothing but baggy sweatshirts to cover it up and she would be very careful about keeping Scarlett well hidden, she knew she had to tell him, but she was afraid of what he would say after she lied to him all this time. She got big enough to where the sweatshirts would barely hide the baby.

"One day when he was hugging her and he noticed the change, he lifted up the sweatshirt and saw her developing stomach. They both got into a big fight that night. He left, and she had no idea where he went to. A week later he showed up completely drunk complaining about the lack of money. At first she had no idea what he was talking about, but then when she went to buy something with a credit card she discovered that they were in heavy debt. Nicholas had gambled all their money away, and then some more. "They were no longer close to each other. In fact, she started to dislike him. However, she didn't want to file for divorce because she knew that she couldn't take care of a baby by herself, so they continued living with each other barely talking at all. One day, Nicholas said he had enough, he left her and moved to another state. By that point Elaine had gone through a lot of stuff, she began having back problems, so she went to a doctor and he prescribed her for a medication," Bella was so wrapped up in the story now she hardly noticed that everyone was there.

"What medication?" Carlisle asked. The doctor in him showed curiosity in the subject. Bella took a small moment to snap out of her story telling.

"Umm, I'm not sure, I think it says in her journal." Bella said and looked in my direction. I flipped through a few pages, skimming over parts that Bella had already told us till I came to her visit to the doctor.

"Contralgia Lumbus," I spoke up. Carlisle had a look of pity in his eyes.

"He shouldn't have recommended that," Carlisle stated while shaking his head. We all were intent on listening to the reasons behind it. "Contralgia Lumbus does help relieve back pain, but its symptoms include coughing, short-of-breath, dizziness, vomiting, and in rare cases... severe depression." he finished. A silence went through the room. Now we all knew why she was found in the woods the way she was. "Sorry about interrupting Bella, you may continue the story now." Carlisle said apologetically.

"It's ok Carlisle, that information was very helpful." Bella replied. A wave of calm rushed through the room. I looked up at Jasper and he smiled at me. Bella went back to telling the story now that she felt calmer.

"Well, now that we know that the medication causes depression it explains the fact that she had thoughts of suicide." gasps rippled through the room, one of them being my own. Carlisle didn't look surprised, but Esme was close to dry-sobbing, Carlisle wrapped a reassuring arm around Esme's waist. It was out of the ordinary to see Carlisle do that. Mostly it was just his "kids" doing that, and he saved touching Esme for when we weren't around. After Bella let everyone calm down, she continued.

"She didn't want to hurt the baby, so she decided to have the baby then decide what she wants to do from there. Well on February 14 Scarlett was born. She tried for a few weeks to make enough money to support the baby by working extra hard at work." Bella paused again to collect her thoughts.

It clicked into place then. That's why she won employee of the month and was able to buy those knives... I shivered. Jasper hugged me closer to him.

"By then she was heavily depressed AND had a set of knives. Then she came up with a plan, which she wrote in her diary for whoever might find it years from now. At first, she was going to put the child up in an adoption facility, but she couldn't do it because that was how she grew up, and she hated it. So, she took the baby with her and she just drove and drove, she planned to fill up her tank and just go. Then when the car refused to go any farther she said she would pick up Scarlett and walk as far as her legs could take her. Then she planned to just kill herself and slowly bleed to death while holding onto her child." Rosalie was sobbing into Emmett's chest. I was very close to crying, it was a very twisted story, but Jaspers soothing emotions held back the tears. Bella started to sob too so Edward picked up the story from here.

"We found Scarlett in the field and Elaine in the forest. If I was to guess, Elaine didn't want to bring Scarlett into the woods with her, because she found the daisy field." The confused looks on everyone's faces told Edward to continue his explanation. "In her journal it says exactly "On this sunny valentines day I gave birth to Scarlett _Daisy_ Hudkins, she wanted to leave Scarlett where she belonged, in a field full of daisies," Edward explained.

"But wait," I said. "Wouldn't it be Scarlett Daisy Winters? since Elaine got married." Edward paused to remember something.

"Yeah it mentioned something about that in the book. When she named her baby she didn't want Scarlett to remind her of Nicholas every time she went to say her name," he said. It made sense really. This guy got her pregnant, got married to her, gambled away all her money, then left her to support a child all on her own. I wouldn't want to be reminded of him either.

So now we knew everything that happened.

At that moment several things happened all at once. 1)The sun broke free of the horizon, and sent rays of sun splashing through the window, illuminating the room. 2) In effect of number 1, all 8 vampires began glittering uncontrollably. 3)A small whimper was heard coming from Scarlett, she had finally awoken.

**A/N: ok so I happen to think that this chapter was crappy. It just didn't feel like a good one to me. But we've finally gotten all that junk (that's inside my trunk) out of the way, so now the fun really begins!! **

**ok so here's the next question : If a pregnant woman was bitten by a vampire, would the baby be a vampire to? or would it remain human? where would it get its food? or would the cold body temp be a problem? C'MON PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**any ideas?? tell me, i might be able to fit it in... but first you have to review**

**thanks for reading this far,**

**miss.melia.cullen**


	6. Waking Up

**Of course I don't own twilight... silly people.**

**A/N: I am so sorry this took forever for me to get out. Truth is I've had this part done for a while but I was adding more onto it. I've started to add more but its taking to long for me to write so I decided to just give you this for now, and get you the rest later. Enjoy**

**As for the last question, apparently the great Stephanie Meyer has already covered this one, thank you ****leechlover**** for telling me that. But as far as creativity goes I think the winner is...drum roll... ****Princessjob****!! This chapter is dedicated to you. And you get a free muffin!! YAY!!**

Chapter 5

Waking Up

**Emmett's POV**

I don't think I've ever seen Rosalie move so fast. Scarlett had only let out a small whimper and - even to me, a vampire - it seemed like Rosalie had disappeared. And she was just sitting in my lap! I already knew to look in the direction of the bed. I turned my head to see her leaning over Scarlett, of course.

I looked back to everyone else. Carlisle was, as usual, calm and simply observant. Edward seemed a little shocked at the timing, which was weird, because Edward is sometimes like a mini-Carlisle, and nothing ever shocks Carlisle. I glanced over at Jasper, he seemed happy as a clam, but my guess would be that he was feeling the dump loads of extreme happiness that was bouncing off Rose. I averted my gaze to slightly left of Jasper, to Alice. She had a smug smile on her face, its pretty obvious that she already knew that Scarlett would decide to speak up. Esme had her motherly smile plastered on her face, it's pretty well known around here considering that she has 6 "children", and now that Scarlett's here we might as well make it 7.

I saved Bella for last because even though she's a vampire now, she still is one of the funniest people I have ever met. Her changing into a vampire didn't save her from the embarrassing situations she gets herself into, she's always so unpredictable and that's what's hilarious about her. I heard Edward snicker, he had read my thoughts. Bella looked up at Edward, wondering why he had laughed, then instinctively pulled forward the thoughts of those around her. After a moment she singled out my thoughts then narrowed her eyes in my direction. As hard as she tried to keep a somber face she couldn't help but to crack a smile. All three of us snickered then started to laugh. Everyone else sent confused looks in our directions, they felt left out from the mental exchange of thoughts.

Rosalie was oblivious to everything else around her. She didn't even notice our laughing. We could have had the Volturi standing in our living room and she wouldn't have acknowledged their presence. I wondered what she would do if the house was on fire...

"Everyone come quick! Scarlett's waking up!" Rosalie squealed, shattering me out of my thoughts. Everyone flinched at how sudden her outburst was and how extremely loud it was.

"Of course she's waking up Rose," I said, "You just screamed in her ear." I made a show of covering my ears with my hands and wincing. Everybody smiled. Rosalie didn't respond to my comment she just continued to stare in wonder at the baby, almost as if to urge it awake.

"Seriously guys, _come here,_" Rosalie said. She sounded inpatient, she was a little, but mostly she just didn't want all of us to miss a moment that was so important to her. All of us got up from our various positions on the couches and walked over to Rose. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and we all stood there and waited...

To humans it may have only seemed like half a minute that we were waiting there, but for vampires when time meant nothing and you were waiting for something like this it seemed like we were standing there for at least half an hour. I was about to avert my gaze when I noticed the thick ring of black eyelashes flutter softly. Everyone was curiously watching now. Slowly her eyelids lifted up to reveal the most startling eyes I had ever seen.

Rosalie gasped out loud at the beautiful color. So did Alice and Bella, and Esme lifted her hand to her mouth. I guess it's just a girl thing. Jasper and Edward leaned in a bit closer to get a better look. Carlisle was just Carlisle, but his head was slightly tilted to the side as if he was curious about it. I looked back to her eyes which were now twittering around and looking at all our faces.

The color was simply amazing. Around the small black pupil was a brilliant green color that seemed to have been exploding from the center of her eye. And around the green was a ring of sky blue. Throughout both eyes there seemed to be small, but noticeable, speckles of a light grey. It was definitely something you didn't see everyday, in fact in all my years of living I haven't seen anything close to the intensity of her eyes. I was snapped out of my little train of thought when Rosalie started to talk.

"Carlisle," she started out in a pleading voice, "now that we know what's happened, can we keep her? I mean there isn't really a reason not too, we're not in school or anything so I would have plenty of time..." she trailed off when she saw that Carlisle wasn't even paying attention to her persuasion. She slightly puffed out her lower lip and widened her eyes to resemble a puppy-dog pout. Although I knew that Rosalie's facial expression couldn't affect Carlisle's decision (because he always carefully thought through things and he wouldn't want to regret something like this) I still had to notice how cute she looked doing it. Carlisle looked thoughtful for a few moments, he weighed the pro's and con's in his head carefully. He looked to Alice.

He asked her, "Alice do you see any thing wrong with this?" At first I thought he was asking her about what she thought and I wondered what made her opinion more important than everyone elses. Then when I saw her face glaze over I realized that he was asking about the future. After a few minutes she was blinking back into the present.

"As far as I can see, everything is great," Alice assured Carlisle, but more importantly Rosalie. Alice smiled widely.

"Well..." Carlisle hesitated, clearly a decision like this went against all his better instincts. I prepared myself for whatever response I was about to get, because I knew I would either have to help Rose through a depressive state or prepare myself for whatever way she decides to express her happiness in. In the corner of my eye I noticed Bella and Alice pass between them a knowing smile. I braced myself for the happiness. "I suppose... we could keep Scarlett," he finally said.

At first, everyone was silent waiting for Rosalie's response, all eyes were fixed on her, including mine. Her eyes were wide with excitement. She turned around to hug me tightly, if she were hugging a human it would have snapped in half, then she started sobbing into my shoulder. No screaming, no jumping, no dancing in happiness, just waterworks. It was very unexpected, but still I placed my hand on her lower back and the other one on the back of her head. I found that this embrace was always the best one for comforting Rose. I met Jasper's eyes.

"It's because of happiness," he explained to me, I assumed he had felt my confused feelings. I didn't really understand how anyone would cry from happiness, but I guess you can't stop it if that's what your emotions want you to do.

Rosalie didn't really cry very long she was wanting to get back to the baby. She turned around to find Carlisle removing all the tubes and equipment. Seeing Rosalie watching him, he decided to explain to her what he was doing, "Now that she's awake she will be able to actually drink and eat her own food," he said, then he smiled when Rosalie beamed at the idea of getting to feed the baby.

"Now, Rose," I said, she looked up at me, "Don't forget to feed the baby." I was just kidding around. She slapped me on the chest playfully and rolled her eyes.

Carlisle added on to my teasing, except in a more serious way. "Rosalie, he's right you know. Just because you don't eat doesn't mean that she doesn't either. Scarlett isn't nearly as indestructible as you." he finished off with a nod and a smile.

This time Rosalie didn't take it as lightly as she did with me. Her eyes widened, "of course I would NEVER let anything ever happen to Scarlett Daisy _Hale."_ I noticed how she stressed the Hale at the end of Scarlett's new name. She looked up at me and smiled. I realized what she had implied.

We were taking in this child, she was now my daughter. She wasn't going to be another addition to the just the Cullen's, she was going to be a Hale, a family within a family. I looked around at everyone else. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice, all of them were aunts and uncles to Scarlett. Then I looked to Carlisle and Esme, both of them who looked like they were the same age as us would be considered the grandparents. Then I looked down at my Rosalie. She was no longer just my wife, she was now a mother. All her dreams had come true. I was happy that the one thing she had always wanted had finally happened.

Carlisle reached down to Scarlett to pick her up from the tiny bed and gently handed it over to Rose. She gladly took her, her eyes lit up as she looked at the child.

Alice danced up beside of her and handed her a small pink towel. "You know," she said "maybe you should go give her a bath." Then she took out a camera and snapped a picture, when everyone cocked their heads she explained. "I'm going to make a baby book, filled with all her firsts, well, all her firsts with her new family." Rosalie beamed at Alice. She was glad that everyone would be there to help her raise Scarlett. She then turned on her heels and headed upstairs with Alice in tow.

Halfway up the stairs she turned around and looked down at me. "You know, you are the father now, and you will have to learn how to take care of this child," the wide smile that was once so rare seemed to be permanently sketched into her face now. I loved the old Rose, but I knew that this new one would be a whole new side to her that would flower through the old self-centered Rosalie. This Rose would be different, I knew that, but I knew I wouldn't hate it, I knew it was a great beginning to the new-and-improved Rosalie.

I smiled and headed up the stairs after the old, and new, love of my life.

**A/N: Now I'll start with the little story glimpses as time goes by. If that made no sense to you just stick with me you'll understand what that means in the next few chapters.**

**Next question: If Carlisle did have a power what do you think it would be? Remember that powers are based on personalities and stuff.**

**And I'd like to say thank you to all the people reading this far. Without you I wouldn't continue this story.**

**Miss.Melia.Cullen**


	7. IDK what to call this chapter

IDK WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER

**A/N: now for time traveling!!! each year I will add a random little story about Scarlett, i need time to come up with what will happen later on. hehe**

**Winner of last chapters question : ****Flaei Kuro****!!! YAAAY good job**

First year

Jasper's POV

I remember when Rosalie was mainly self-centered. But now, so many emotions that I didn't even think was possible for Rose are taking over her. Excitement, anticipation, compassion, happiness, but mostly love, and it was for people other than Emmett and Scarlett too. She would happily skip down the stairs, with Scarlett in her arms, and greet everyone with a kiss on the cheek. She's also warmed up to Bella, I knew that part of her used to hate Bella, she felt like Bella was intruding on our family. But, ever since she was the one who brought Scarlett home, shes instantly started to consider her as a close sister. Together her, Rosalie, and Alice, will spend days at the mall just going through everything.

It's interesting how Bella no longer dreads going through shopping trips. I think its because she feels truely beautiful now, now that she's a vampire that is. I remember when Bella was a human, she had such strong emotions, for the oddest reasons. But, I remember when she would just be standing beside Edward and she would feel like she didn't belong next to him . Like Edward deserved better than her.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a car pull into the driveway. In a few seconds Bella was opening the door, she was holding 6 bags in her right hand. She stepped aside so that she could make room for Rosalie who was coming through the door holding a car seat with a sleeping Scarlett in it. Behind her came in Alice. My Alice. She was holding about 4 bags in each hand, which was to be expected after that day-long shopping spree. She dropped them and rushed over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me off the couch. I wrapped my arm aroud her waist and she led me over to the piles of bags.

"Look at all the cute stuff we got," Alice started to gush as she pulled out clothes and held them up for me to see. When she was done I looked over to Rosalie who was rocking Scarlett back and forth. She was sending out waves of content, which I allowed to fill me. I intensified it and sent them back out. Everyone instantly felt good. Scarlett woke up to the good feeling

"maaaaa, ba-ba," Scarlett said in her little baby language, she looked up at Rosalie. Another huge wave of happiness came over me. At the early age of one-and-a-half she already knows how to tell us what she wants. She said something along the lines of 'maaaaa (mommy) ba-ba (i want some milk).' She was going to be a very smart girl when she grew up.

**A/N: **

**This chapters question: Based on current behaviors if Emmett suddenly got a power what would it be?**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Another nameless chapter

ANOTHER NAMELESS CHAPTER

**A/N: winner of the last chapter is... ****Princessjob****!! YAAY this extremely short chapter is dedicated to you!!**

Second Year

Bella's POV

Scarlett was such a sweet little girl. At the small age of two she beggining to be brilliant. Most childen at two can show you where their nose is, but this child, she knows which toe is her little one, and where her LEFT ear is, and which polka-dot on her favorite shirt is the red one, or as she likes to call it, Scarlett. She understands who "I" am and who "she" is and who "he" is. She can clearly say 'mommy' to Rosalie and 'daddy' to Emmett.

Her hair has also grown out. She has bouncy, black curls that perfectly match the color of her think eyelashes. Which makes her beautiful eyes seem to stand out more. Her hair falls just barely to her shoulders, and its so cute when she shakes her head as a way to say 'no' and her curls would bounce around her head even after she stopped shaking her head.

Of course like most children, she has learned the word "mine" so everything she wants is hers. But, obviously, Rosalie gives her everything she wantes, plus more, she was a very spoiled child. Not only was her family rich, but her family never slept so someone was always there, and she had the best clothes and food money could offer. She had her own personal chefs, Edward and I, her own babysitters, Alice and Jasper, her own second mother, Esme, her personal doctor, Carlisle, her own playmate Emmett - because of his child like mind, I chuckled. And finally the best mother we could possibly offer her, Rosalie. Everything with her was absolutely perfect.

**A/N: next question : If someone mentally handicapped were to turn into a vampire would it make them better or would they just become indestructable?**


	9. MAHMAHMAROOOOON

MAH-MAH-MAROOOOON

**A/N: Winner of the last question was ****FlaeiKuro****!! This chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!!**

Third Year

Alice

I simply adore Scarlett, she is the perfect little girl. Unlike Bella when she was human, Scarlett loves to play dress up with me. I take her closet and hang it up into small racks that she can easily reach, so that she can pick out what she wants to wear. Then she puts them on and takes a silly pose so I can take a picture and we can later put it into a scrapbook. Although what she chooses may not always match it's still cute to see her look through the clothes as if it was a serious decision.

I've taught her most of the major colors, and I'm always working on teaching her more. She's a very bright girl. She absorbs knowledge like a sponge. Esme has already taught her which rooms in the house are meant for what. Carlisle would let Scarlett use some of his safer tools so that she could play doctor, and stick band-aids all over everyone. Edward is slowly trying to teach her piano, and although she's only banging out notes now, I know she will get very good at it, I've seen it. Jasper is forever teaching her about human emotions. If Scarlett saw him walk into a room she would say 'how do you feel jasssssper?' and every time he would tell her an emotion and pretend to be that way, it was so sweet.

Bella teaches Scarlett all about animals. She's always bringing in little creatures so that Scarlett can interact with them. My train of thoughts flashed back to Bella's encounter with another vampire.

Bella, a few months ago, ran into a vampire while hunting, his eyes were red so she was instantly alarmed, she warned him not to drink from any humans around here, and he promised not to. When he told her why he drank humans blood it shocked her. It shocked us all, except me, when Bella told us later. He fed on humans because he didn't want to drink from animals. He could communicate with them through their minds. He knew they had family's to feed, and mates that loved them, and lives to live. he couldn't take that away from them. Although he didn't want to drink from humans, he would rather not drink from animals, so he did what Edward did, he only took the bad people. He was disgusted by his life, but he found that he couldn't die, so he just continued to help the animals. He opened up hundreds of animal hospitals around the world, and he goes to help volunteer at them regularly.

He closed his eyes and mentally called to a nearby chipmunk that was in a tree. It swung down and crawled up his clothes and into his hand without hesitation. "Do you want to hold it?" he asked Bella. When he handed her the little chipmunk, his hand made contact with her palm and a small jolt went through her body.

Bella instantly realized that she now had this vampires power.

"Um, this may sound kind of odd, but... I can now talk to animals as well... well, at least I assume I can. You see, when I physically touch another vampire that has powers it just kind of jolts into my body as well, and I can recall whatever powers I have and use them. So, just so I won't be confused when something starts to talk to me... how exactly does this work?" Bella suspiciously eyed the chipmunk in her hand, expecting it to break out in perfect english and ask her how she was doing.

The other vampire seemed surprised, but eager to help. After all, he may have just helped create someone that understands animals just as well as he does. "Well, if you close your eyes and concentrate and let the mental barriers of your mind down then you may begin to feel other presences around you, if you get good at it then you may be able to see dots of color that represent living things. Like the chipmunk in your hand," he pointed at it. "It would feel like a red dot, all warm blooded creatures feel like red dots. And reptiles are blue, because they are cold blooded. Insects are very small orange colors. Fish are usually a murky brownish color. And finally us, the vampires, we are represented by yellow dots." Bella nodded, taking all this in. "The only thing I can't really categorize is a huge dog I've once seen, it was a white dot, " Bella froze, she instantly knew what kind of dog he was talking about, in fact she was friends with one. The vampire didn't seem to notice Bella's reaction. "Anyway if you single out the dot you want to communicate with and just mentally 'call' to them they just trust that you won't hurt them," He was really struggling with the explanation, and the way he described it made it seem like you just had to try it yourself to understand it. "And... if something dies... its color just fades out of existence." The other Vampire looked down at his feet. A bird landed on his shoulder from a nearby tree. "That's why I can't stand to eat animal's, I just don't want to see that I'm the reason its light is going out." He looked back up at the bird perched on his shoulder and held out his finger so the bird could land on it. The little finch hopped onto his index finger and chirped. He looked at it fondly.

"But, wouldn't you be watching human lights go out?" Bella asked cautiously, she didn't know what to expect.

He looked down at the ground again. "Well, yes, but no one is ever on the animals side. The people, they go out and hunt animals, sure there are people that kill people, but not as many of those as hunters. I feel like us vampires were put here on this earth to be the hunters of humans." He paused. He seemed uncomfortable about his weak explanation. "I guess there isn't really an easy way to explain my logic..." He trailed off.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Bella departed from the other vampire and went home to explain about her new skill.

I broke off from Bella's story and paid more attention to the present. I was watching Scarlett tonight because Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting, my mind wandered off again. I wondered if Bella didn't like to drink from animals. Did she begin to see things the way that other vampire did? Would she actually begin to drink from humans? The thought scared me, so I shied away from the subject. I just decided to ask her later

Scarlett held up a maroon shirt.

"Pink?" she asked me. Her head was leaning over so that she could peek around the shirt.

"Very close sweetie, its maroon. Can you say maroon?" I asked her, this was usually my favorite part about teaching her new words, her pronouncing them.

"mah-mah-roooooooooon," she sang as she threw the shirt up into the air and it landed on a nearby couch. I laughed, so she came over to me and sat in my lap and started laughing too.

"Your such a little giggle-monster aren't you Scarlett?" I asked her as I tickled her stomach.

"I'm a gigga monsta! I'm a gigga-monsta!" she cheered around all the laughs that were escaping from her mouth. She smiled up at me with her perfect little white teeth.

**A/N: **

**Next question: If a vampire were to consume alchohol or do drugs do you think it would affect them in any way?**


	10. I wanna fly

**I WANNA FLY**

**A/N: Winner of the last chapter : ****princessjob.**** congratulations!! your answer was the best!!**

**I know people hate excuses... but the holidays had me rushing around and stuff... anyway heres the next chapter.**

Fourth Year

Emmett

Scarlett is so funny, shes doing this thing where she covers her eyes and starts to say, "Daddy, you can't see me Daddy!!!" I pretend to stumble around looking for her while she peeks through her fingers and snickers.

"Where are you?!?" I say as I frantically rush around, lifting couches single-handedly and letting them crash back to the floor loudly. I walked right past her, while scratching my head in confusion. She was giggling even louder now. I turned around several times, then pretended to trip over the rug. Scarlett's little laughs were filling the room.

"Here I am daddy," she says in her shrill little four-year-old voice, her hands were extended into the air as if she was presenting herself. I turned around and feigned shock. My mouth was hanging open. I rushed to her and picked her up and gave her a hug. I threw her up and easily caught her. I knew how Scarlett loved heights. "I wanna fly daddy," she said. I knew what she wanted. I put her back down onto the floor.

I called out in a voice that was way louder than it needed to be. "Ohhh Jasper" I started.

"Alice,"she continued.

"Edward"

"Bella"

"Now call your mommy Scarlett," I prompted.

"MOMMY," she pretty much screamed. She looked at me with her little smile spread across her face.

Everyone came into the room.

"Now tell them what you want, sweetie," I said to Scarlett.

She looked at everyone then singled out Rosalie. "Im gonna fly mommy," she said, she spread out her arms as wide as they would go and stood on her toes. Rosalie came over to her and picked her up.

"Of course your gonna fly darling," said Rosalie as she walked over to take her place in a wide circle that was forming in the living room. "You have to count to three," she said. This was Rosalie's new way of teaching Scarlett, she just makes everything as fun as possible.

"One... t-twooo... threeeee!!!" she ended excitedly as Rosalie launched her into the air torwards me. I caught her and sent her "flying" torwards Edward who shot her into the air to Alice, who threw her to Bella, who then tossed her to Jasper. We continued passing her around like a ball.

We did this often, ever since Carlisle said it would be fine as long as we didn't drop her, which we wouldn't because we're vampires. Scarlett would just be tossed around and she would laugh her little self to tears. It never got old for her, each throw seemed to just get better and better. I was happy that she was happy.

**A/N: If a human played music that was loud to us... would it be too loud for a vampire to stand? Would it be a weakness?**

**best answer gets next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Thanks for reviewing yall!**


	11. Decisions

Decisions

**A/N: Winner of the last chapter is... ****RosalieHale123**** !! This chapter is dedicated to you my dear.**

**I've been forgetting this: Disclaimer: It ain't mine **

Fifth year

Rosalie's POV

I admit that I was kind of nervous about school for Scarlett. This was the year where all kids start kindergarten. I've thought about it a lot and I think I've finally come to a decision. She will be home schooled for now.

At first I wanted her to live a normal life like other children. But, I know Scarlett will never be normal.

In kindergarten, kids learn their ABC's... Scarlett can sing them in near-perfect pitch forwards and even backwards, as well as the Greek alphabet which was Edward's useless idea. She is also getting very well with the piano thanks to Edward, she's getting to the point where she can sight read simple tunes and play them in perfect rhythm.

They learn their basic colors... Alice has already taught her all the colors she can handle at the moment. Plus, what clothes are in season, and what, when, and how to wear many different fashions. Most kindergartners are clumsy and trip over air, like Bella when she was human, but I guess living in a house full of graceful vampires rubs off on you, she is such a graceful walker for her age. So Alice is also working on teaching her how to dance, mostly ballet for now.

They get to finger paint... Esme has showed Scarlett many paintings by famous people and Scarlett can repaint her own crude versions of them accurately enough to where you can tell what painting they were modeled after. (most of which were hanged on the walls of our house).

They learn how to count... but my child has already memorized half of the times tables because Bella always hated math and she wanted to make sure that Scarlett becomes naturally good at it. Bella has also continued teaching her about animals, just last week she coaxed a wild pony through the front door and let Scarlett ride it through the living room. Scarlett pretended she was a queen so she waved to everybody as she trotted by them on her royal steed.

In kindergarten, kids can point out the difference between a car and a truck, Scarlett knows the basics of car mechanics, like which pedal makes the car stop or go and how to turn it on and change gears (which was my teaching). She has also already picked out the car she wants when she gets old enough to drive. Although I'm sure she'll change her mind as newer, better ones come out.

In Kindergarten, kids blow their nose on every surface their snot can reach. But, because of Carlisle, Scarlett has learned proper hygiene. Before and after every meal she hops up onto her stool and washes her hands, like every parent wishes their child would do. Carlisle has also bought her a mini-doctors kit. So she pretends to treat everybody in our home from whatever sickness she can make up off the top of her head.

Jasper is teaching Scarlett the many different sports. Right now they were working on baseball, while I watched and cheered from the sidelines. I watched as she hit the ball off the little tee that was set up for her and it rolled along on the ground. She began to skip to the next base as Jasper ran in extra-slow motion to the ball. I stood up and cheered her on. Jasper slowed down even more so Scarlett could get a home run. She ran from third to home plate, then she stopped right before she got there and took a huge hop to the plate. I ran over to her and picked her up, and congratulated her. Then put her down so she could go win again. I sat back down to continue thinking.

My dear Emmett is working on teaching Scarlett karate, he says that when she gets to be a teenager she will need to know some self-defense to keep all the drooling boys at bay. He's probably right, Scarlett's eyes were simply hypnotic, her hair is gorgeous, her skin is fair and flawless because it's never sunny in dreary old Forks. She will most definitely be a very beautiful girl.

However, the main reason I can't send her to school is what she knows. In her world, Vampires are as ordinary as rain in Forks. She might go to school and tell all her little friends how her dad was bench pressing the car this morning, or how we sparkled yesterday during the few rare moments of sunshine, or how we drink blood from animals. The list goes on, and although not many teachers would believe all the wild stories their students tell them, it would definitely leave an interesting impression that we can't place in a humans mind for obvious reasons.

**A/N: I know, I know, Scarlett is like a genius... but keep in mind if you had like 8 insanely smart vampires constantly stuffing your mind with knowledge you would be pretty smart too!**

**Best answer to this question gets the next chapter dedicated to them!!**

**If YOU were a vampire that had a power what do you think it would be? Be creative!**

**Thanks for reading this far guys!! Stick with me!**


	12. Scarlett Ice Cream

Scarlett Ice Cream

**A/N: Winner of the last chapter is... ****Twilightlover16**** because her power seemed really cool. I wish I could replicate stuff. So this chapter is dedicated to clever little you!!**

**BTW: Happy New Years!!!**

**The disclaimer I sometimes forget : Nope, I only wish twilight was mine...**

**Another one: I also don't own Barbie either**

Sixth Year

Edward's POV

I very much enjoyed Scarlett's thoughts they were so care-free, and fun, and surprising.

At the moment she was playing with her Barbie dolls. I always thought that Barbie took life to the extremes. Barbie mansion, Barbie car, Barbie pool, Barbie dog, Barbie boyfriend! And the things Alice orders for Scarlett online blows my mind away, it makes me wonder who comes up with this stuff. Barbie grandparents, Barbie baby, Barbie camping set, Barbie ICE CREAM. Because Barbie can't eat any ice cream, it has to have her name spelled out in M&M's before she decides that its good enough to eat.

I tuned my mind back into Scarlett's.

_... So Barbie and all her friends went to the park so that they could play with their new puppies... _I watched as she bounced along two dolls with a few dogs tied on with string dragging behind.Then she had the sudden thought of ice cream.

"Rosalieeeeeeee!" she called out. She dropped whatever she was doing upstairs and rushed to Scarlett's side. She picked her up and swung her around then held her there at her waist.

"Yes my dear?" Rosalie asked.

"Mommy, can I have some ice cream please?" Of course Scarlett didn't even have to ask, but Rosalie was promoting manners and she was asking everyone to make sure that she said her please and thank you's. If Scarlett wanted to, she could have asked for a new car and tacked on please at the end and it would have been given to her.

"Do you want Scarlett ice cream again?" Rosalie asked the child even though she already new the answer. Scarlett ice cream was modeled after the idea of Barbie ice cream.

"Yeah!" She cheered, then said after a few seconds of thought, "And could you add some gummy bears too please?" Scarlett asked as she looked up at her mom.

"Of course sweetie, anything for you," responded Rosalie as she kissed her forehead. And it was true... anything.

Within a few seconds Rosalie was bringing a large bowl of cookies-n-cream that she sat down in front of Scarlett. Scarlett made sure that her name was spelled out in M&M's and that the requested gummy bears were there then she dug in with her pink spoon and began to eat.

Bella and I have considered adopting a human child, but we decided that it would be too complicated for us. Bella knew that she would want to change her and I would want to keep her human. And even if we did decide together to change her when should we? When she's still young and ten, or when shes old enough to look like our sibling? To difficult.

I don't want Rosalie to change Scarlett. I don't want us to have to change anybody. But, I know that every time Rosalie and Emmett look at their child they wonder if it would be best to keep her in the family or let her live the normal life that we all crave. They're so unsure that Alice has to tune out the visions that constantly flash into her mind of them changing decisions.

They even put it to a vote. Of course, both Alice and Bella want her to change and are excitedly awaiting the day. Carlisle promised that he wouldn't take sides and Esme said she will love Scarlett either way. I don't want her to. And Rosalie doesn't want to change her, but she knows that she wouldn't want her to die, so she's very unsure. And Emmett is all for it. It's their decision to make. After a lot of thought, they just decided to let Scarlett choose when she's old enough to understand the difference between life and death.

**A/N: uh oh running out of questions... If you could freeze a vampire then thaw it out (assuming that it can't escape with super strength), would it affect it in any way? like is it possible for them to feel cold enough to shiver?**

**Best hypothetical answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!!**

**So. GO REVIEW. GO REVIEW. GO REVIEW.**


	13. Queen Scarlett

Queen Scarlett

**A/N: Winner of the last chapter is officially ****A.S Lee**** being a science geek her well thought out explanation worked for me. This chapter is dedicated to you sweetie.**

**Disclaimer: i only WISH i owned.**

Seventh Year

Esme's POV

It was such a joy to watch Scarlett splash around in the ocean. We were all down at the beach in La Push. The treaty had been revised, since the old elders passed away and the new wolf pack took over, so that it now allowed the Cullens onto the land. Ever since Bella had become a vampire the wolves had begun to trust us enough. They had become in control of their anger so they didn't suddenly tear into a wolf, but since there were still vampires in the area, their bodies refused to grow older. The Cullens were no longer considered enemies to them, in fact I guess you could begin to call us all friends, even if all our instincts went against it.

Many years had passed and Jake and the rest of the wolves were still young looking. Most of them have imprinted, except for Jake. So now, everytime Bella sees Jake she's reminded of how bad she felt about choosing Edward over him, though she still doesn't regret it. Bella really hoped Jake would find someone that could treat him better than she did all those years ago. At least they are still friends.

The entire pack was here on the beach with us, in human form, some of them brought their soulmates. But, it's sad that Sam's Emily passed away from old age thats one of the terrible things about living forever. They were so happy together and that was suddenly taken away from them. I don't know how I would survive if Carlisle died, just the thought made my eyes tingle with the tears I couldn't cry.

To distract myself from my thoughts, I looked to Rosalie and Emmett. They were making out on the beach, so I looked at Scarlett to give Rosalie and Emmett their privacy. Scarlett was crouching down and waiting for a wave then she would hop up when its about to rolls over her. She's been doing that for a while. But, I imagine it wouldn't keep her eight-year-old-mind busy for very long. Just as I thought that she trudged though the water and started walking up the beach, her black curls were clinging wetly to her face.

"Hey Everybody!" She called in her shrill little voice. It didn't take long for all of us to assemble around Scarlett. "I wanna build a sand castle does anyone wanna help me?" she looked up at them all hopefully. No one could turn down her offer, including me. Alice started handing out shovels, she knew that Scarlett would want a sand castle.

Within half an hour we had all pulled together a sand castle that would put a normal one to shame. Scarlett climbed up the stairs that were carved into its side and quickly made it to the top. She looked down to where everyone else was standing.

"I am Queen of the beach," Scarlett declared as Alice appeared out of nowhere with a tiara that was decorated with various sea-shells and pearls and placed it on Scarlett's head. She raised her hands in the air. "All hail me!!!" she cheered, a wide smile was plastered onto her face. Her crown tilted to the side slightly. Alice snapped a quick picture then dissappeared again.

Everyone raised their hands and repeated Scarlett. "All hail Scarlett," everyone yelled.

"You may be dissmissed," she proclaimed. I thought it was fascinating that Scarlett can use a word like "dissmissed" while normal seven-year-olds would just say "you can go away now," I chuckled to myself. Carlise looked over to me and smiled, that simple smile seemed to warm me all over.

I went back to sit in the beach towel I was sharing with Carlisle. Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward headed to the football game that was being played against the wolves. It was an unfair game, 13 werewolves to only 4 vampires. But, of course both sides had their advantages. Alice could predict future plays and Edward could read minds, Bella could do both. Jasper didn't have a power but he was skilled with organizing good game plans. Plus, with the vampire strength and speed it seemed to even the odds a little more. Maybe even tilt it torwards the vampires. On the other hand, the pack was strong as well and were very aware of what was happening, they were also good at making fast decisions and having the entire pack know even without being in dog form. I very much enjoyed watching this advanced form of football.

I checked on Rosalie and Emmett who were now both playing with Scarlett. It surprised me that Emmett wasn't playing football too, he would have enjoyed the excuse to tackle someone. But now he was just as dedicated to Scarlett as Rosalie was.I watched as Emmett and Scarlett both tried to bury Rosalie in the sand. It was very cute. The three of them made the picture perfect family.

**A/N: Even though I got a pretty good suggestion from A.S Lee, I'll use this one for now... If a werewolf had imprinted but then their soulmate dies do they imprint on another one? or are they just screwed for life?**

**Best hypothetical answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them. So READY. SET. GO!**


	14. Adeille

**Adeille**

A/N: Everyone give a big hip-hip-hooray for the winner of the last chapter which is : Cullens4everandever , this chapter is dedicated to you!! ... but I did also agree with what twilightlover16  had to say, so good job!

Disclamer: I don't own twilight...sadly...

Eighth Year

Jasper

"... So there I was _spitting_ on this goldfish to keep it alive..." Emmett loudly recounted his tale. The room exploded into a chorus of laughter, the happy feelings were dominating all my senses. "... And then I stopped and was like "what the crap am I doing?!? I can just flush the thing and buy another one!" He waved his hands in the air in a 'duh' sort of motion then looked over to Scarlett. "And heres the part where Scarlett comes into the story..." he looked over to his daughter, she perked up at the mention of her name. "... you see, Scarlett dearly loved her fish named Goldie..." Emmett crossed his hands over his heart, "... and she would have hated to see her loving pet die..." he continued. Scarlett became confused at that moment, she didn't know whether to be sad about the idea of her fish dying or happy because everyone else in the room was laughing. After a reassuring burst of happiness from me she began to giggle loudly. "So she looked to me with those beautiful sad eyes and sincerely asked if she should get Carlisle, the doctor, to save her fish from death."

At this everyone doubled over in laughter again. Bella would have cried from laughter if she was still human and Alice had her hand propped on Jaspers shoulder and her arm wrapped around her waist for support from laughing too hard. Jasper and Edward were both laughing the loudest. Esme had her twinkling laugh and Carlisle was sitting next to her chuckling.

"Well, in the end the fish died from the venom I had been soaking it in, I guess I should have realized that earlier, but, oh well," Emmett shrugged, everyone was hanging on his words waiting for a funny line to laugh at. "So anyway, I couldn't tell Scarlett that her fish was dead, that would make her cry, instead I told her that Goldie was meditating. I said that he was praying to the fish god's for a friend. Then I told Scarlett to go find her mommy so that she could go get Goldie a friend..." At this he paused, for dramatic effect. The suspense in the room was strong. "While she was in search of Rosalie, Alice came downstairs with the replacement fish bowl that had two goldfish swimming around in it. Then she took the dead fish away and cleaned up the puddle of spit. When Scarlett came back her eyes got all wide as she stared at the fish bowl..." Everyone was smiling, we all loved the wide eyed look that Scarlett had. "So Scarlett goes 'Aww daddy look! The fish gods gave Goldie a new friend!' " Everyone laughed at Scarlett's cute response. Scarlett seemed slightly hurt that she had been lied to, but she quickly got over it because everyone else in the room thought it was funny. Then the laughing faded out.

"Mommy?" Scarlett said.

"Yes dear?" Rosalie replied as she looked down to her daughter who was sitting in her lap.

"Do you want to listen to this story I wrote?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course, we would all love to hear your story," Rosalie spoke with a very reassuring tone.

She reached down into the cushions of the couch and pulled out her fuzzy pink notebook and flipped through some pages. Then she found the page she was looking for and settled back into Rosalie. She cleared her throat, even though it wasn't necessary and began to read her story.

"Noodles was a puppy dog that lived with his mommy. One day he wandered away from her and got lost. After searching for her for a long time he realized he was hungry and lonely. He met a friend while he was walking around the next day and they became really close. Her friend taught her where to get food and how to stay warm at night when it got cold. But one day her friend got hit by a car and she died. And Noodles was really sad."

I bet she could write a page about vampires and convince a room full of people that we exist, but of course we'd be busting through walls to stop her so that would only help her story along. Yes, it was sarcasm.

Her writing skills is just about the only thing that we can't seem to improve. But, we don't worry about it much. She's still a genius with everything else. Scarlett suddenly had a feeling that seemed like she was wondering about something.

"Mommy," Scarlett said as she closed her little notebook.

"Yes dear?" Rosalie said. Alice and Bella both got wide smiles on their faces, and after a second of thought scanning Edward did too. Rosalie became slightly wary.

"Mommy, could I pretty, pretty, pretty, please get a puppy doggy?" Scarlett finally said. Rosalie let out the air she was holding in and relaxed, she was expecting something bigger than that based on Alice, Bella's and Edward's reactions.

"Of course, Scarlett, I would love to get you a puppy." Rosalie replied with a smile and a hug

A few hours later

"Its a Yorkie terrier," explained Rosalie when she opened up the pet carrier.

"Are you sure?" Scarlett asked as she got down on her hands and knees and peeked into the small plastic box.

"Two-thousand dollars says she is," Rosalie said with a shrug.

The little dog was in the back of the cage shaking, it sensed that the people in the room weren't exactly human. After useless attempts from Scarlett to call it out, Bella got down onto the floor and called the little dog out of its cage. In a matter of seconds it cautiously stepped out and into Bella's arms. After a few moments of calming back rubs, Bella leaned over and placed it into Scarlett's waiting arms. After a minute of hugging and petting the puppy her face turned serious.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Rosalie asked concerned. I sensed worry coming from her.

"Yes..." Scarlett replied, she seemed to be in a trance. Her eyes were staring into space.

"Do you not like the puppy? because I can get you a better one-" Rosalie started but Scarlett broke out of her trance and looked up at her mom like she had just suggested something horrible.

"No! I want to keep the dog... I just don't know what to name it," Scarlett explained.

The tension that was coming off of Rosalie was replaced by relief. "Oh is that what you were concerned about? Sweetie, you have plenty of time to name your puppy."

Scarlett suddenly perked up. "Ok, I thought of a name now," Scarlett announced with a smile.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to name it Adielle," she declared, then a thought crossed her mind, "It is a girl right?"

"Yes its a girl," replied Rosalie.

"Then Adielle it is." Scarlett declared

When we first got Adeille, she was terrified of us all, except Bella of course. It was animal instinct, the little dog knew that we weren't human. It was amazing, she just clung to Scarlett and Bella, the only two of us that seemed to be normal to her. But once everyone started to pet Adeille and feed her she got comfortable and just settled down into our family. It's a sweet little dog. And Scarlett adores her.

A/N: The next question : If a vampire HAD to eat food, (and raw meat is not considered food lol), what do you think they would choose and why? like would they choose a fruit, vegetable, chocolate!!!, bread, or something else?

Best hypothetical answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!


	15. Emmie

Emmie

**A/N: Well a few people told me that the POV of the last chapter was confusing. If I confused anybody... i'm sorry. I'll try to get it right this time. **

**Goodness I had such a hard time picking a winner from the last chapter... I loved what ****RosalieHale123**** had to say, but on the other hand ****A.S Lee**** went all scientifical with it and it seemed to make sense... but, then there was ****browned haired topaz eyed girl**** who was so extremely creative I laughed for a whole 2 minutes. So... as unfair as this is to yall ... all three of you won the last chapters question. This chapter is dedicated to yall!**

Ninth year

Carlisle's POV

It's been apparent that Rosalie has been worried about Scarlett. It seems like she thinks that Scarlett needs interaction with people, real people, to help with THE decision.

When asked if she would like to be a vampire, Scarlett always replies "I want to be just like mommy when I grow up." Well, that's the problem, she wouldn't grow up. She could be the same sweet little girl forever if Rosalie decided to change her. But, something like this isn't something you would do on impulse, it could be regretted years from now when Scarlett truly understands that becoming a vampire means losing her life. Like my son, Edward, always calls it, damning.

I'm very curious to see what power Scarlett would get if she decided to be a vampire. I'm wondering if exposure to vampires her entire life would make her, in a way, a super vampire. She already is somewhat like us. She has pale skin and is very beautiful. She is also very graceful and smart, and she is observant. I guess when your living in a house full of vampires you learn to adapt to your surroundings, which includes acting like your one of them.

I very much love Scarlett, shes my grandchild, and that is something I never thought I would have. She's such a beautiful little girl and I never once regretted accepting her into our home, I'm glad we did.

A vampires life can get very boring, especially when you have an extra 8 hours a day from not sleeping. Scarlett has filled that boring space, her cute comments and giggles keep everyone in the house entertained. Sometimes, in the afternoons when I'm at home, she would come into my office and ask me to tell her a story.

Mostly I talk about the past. Of Edward meeting Bella. Of finding Rosalie. Of all the details on becoming a vampire. If she wants to become one of us I want her to know everything before we change her. I want her to know the good, the bad, and the ugly. She's only nine and may be too young to hear all the gruesome tales, but if I were her I would want as much time to think this out as possible. One day she will thank me. Well, if she likes the decision she makes...

At the moment I could hear her and Rosalie down in the garage. I imagine they were both under the car with Emmett holding it up. And as I sat there, I listened to their conversation. Eavesdropping, I know, but its easy in this house.

"Now can you hand me the wrench Scarlett?" Rosalie said.

"Uhh, is it..." I heard something loudly clang to the floor, "this one?"

"Yes, it is, good job sweetie," Rosalie sounded proud of her. I could just imagine her patting Scarlett on the back. "And... which ones the screwdriver?"

I heard a rumbling sound of tools banging against each other. "Here we go!" Scarlett exclaimed. She was probably holding it up in the air like a trophy.

"Good," Rosalie said. "Now point to the car jack."

"Hehehe," Scarlett giggled loudly, "It's Daddy!!" she squealed.

Rosalie and Emmett laughed along with Scarlett. It almost sounded like they were harmonizing.

I shuffled some papers on my desk, and neatly stacked them. Being a doctor, I should have diagnosed myself with OCD.I chuckled to myself then pulled a scrapbook out of my top drawer.

Alice has outdone herself, every little moment in Scarlett's life has been documented in pictures, videos, journals, little drawings made by Scarlett, everything that has ever been created by her has been stowed away for later. I flipped through one of the many scrapbooks that have been created.

The first page had a picture of Adeille and Scarlett curled up together on a large white silk bed. Scarletts curly hair was spread out all over the pillow and she seemed to have a serene smile on her face. The little dog looked like she was smiling too, if it was possible for dogs to smile. And under that picture was a quote written in silver sharpie, "Life is too short to sleep on low thread-count sheets."

I laughed at the quote. To be completely honest, I believe that Scarlett will choose to be changed once she gets to be a teenager. She's been raised with only the best things available. Unless she marries a millionaire, I doubt she could handle scaling down her maintenance. But, as I thought more about the quote, I realized that Alice was the one who put it there. Did that mean that she believed, or saw in a vision, that she would choose to stay human? The quote did say life was short, and when your a vampire life isn't short.

I stopped thinking like that. Being a doctor, I had to get in a frame of mind where over thinking was sometimes necessary. But, with something like this I didn't need to jump to any conclusions. Especially, if I wasn't the one making the decisions. I didn't want to come to a conclusion in my head that would be wrong later. I hated being wrong. I guess that also makes me a perfectionist. I took a deep, unnecessary, breath and reminded myself that it was just a quote, and continued to flip through the book of Scarlett's life.

While I was looking through the pictures, my mind wandered to the garage again...

"Emmie?" Scarlett said. I laughed at Emmetts new nickname. Last week it was Emma.

Emmett let out a sigh, and responded to his new nickname. "Yes... Scarlie?" He said it just to see if it ticked her off.

There was a pause, I could just imagine Scarletts narrowed eyes and puckered lips. It was a look that she picked up from her mother. But then she responded like she could care less what she was called. "Can we get Adeille a car?"

"Hmm... Adeille is a dog sweetie, there are no cars for dogs." Emmett said.

"Then make one," Scarlett stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even if I did, she couldn't drive it," Emmett explained.

"Then make a remote for it and I'll drive it," Scarlett said. She was a smart girl.

"Yeah, that could work..." Emmett began. He was probably deep in thought trying to think up plans for a car.

"Yay! Do you hear that Adeille? You get a new car!" Scarlett yelled. I heard the clicking of polished nails (Scarlett's idea) on pavement and I imagined the furry blob flying into Scarletts arms and the pink tongue licking her beautiful face.

**A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to everybody who's read this far. **

**Next question: Ok... so vampires drink blood right? Where does all this blood go? They keep drinking it, but they don't pee! Does is vanish?? I don't know, you tell me.**


	16. Bienvenida

Bienvenida!

**A/N: ****Princessjob**** made a very good point. I dont recall Stephenie Meyer ever saying vampires **_**don't**_** pee, I've just always assumed that they don't... Good job with pointing that out. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

Tenth year

Alice

It blows my mind away how quickly Scarlett has grown, and I have enjoyed every minute of it. Almost as a replacement of the past I can't remember, I've made sure that all the cute little things that Scarlett has done is captured so that it can be remembered forever.

For me, time is something that I can understand, I know when things will happen. But, now that Scarlett is here it seems like time is slipping away. I have so many memories of her, and its only seemed like a few months have passed by. It confuses me because all of this stuff is packed into just a little bit of time. I wonder if this is how all humans feel, like everything is rushing by them. I guess, that since we're vampires and we have eternity, time seems to crawl by, but its like Scarlett came up with her magical remote and pushed the fast forward button.

I stopped thinking and listened to the melody she was playing in the piano. It was the lullaby that she had stuck in her head those many years ago. It still surprises me how she knew it by heart as a baby. Of course, she had no memories of her mothers voice singing the song that went with the lullaby so those lyrics are now forever lost. Bella had listened to the melody in her head when she first held Scarlett and decided to write down the notes. For her tenth birthday, Edward and Bella gave her the sheet music so that she could hold on to the little bit of her mother that she still had. And after weeks of practicing she had pretty much memorized the beautiful melody and now she played it almost everyday. I liked to think of it as reviving old habits, because I believed that the song was played for her everyday when she was with her real mom. Scarlett did a lovely job of playing the piano.

Along with a few added notes to the lullaby she added her own improvised ending. She played through her part then got up and walked over to me.

I saw a vision of her question, but I let her ask it anyway.

"Alice, I want to go to the mall, Can we have an all girls shopping spree?" Scarlett knew she didn't have to ask the question. All she had to do was say "shopping" and I would jump up. Becoming a vampire doesn't change the gene in a girl that makes her want to spend money. In fact, it can even make it stronger. Example A : Bella Cullen.

From upstairs Bella perked up at the idea of shopping. She rushed through getting ready then pretty much sprinted down the stairs. The real reason that Bella enjoyed shopping so much now was her body. She used to dread it because she had no self confidence of her beauty. Now, Bella looks in the mirror and see's a goddess, its true too. I bet that if Rosalie hadn't opened up more she would be jealous. So here she was standing in front of us, and now all we were waiting for was Rosalie.

It wasn't much long after Bella that Rosalie came down the stairs. Of course, she loved shopping just as much as she did years ago. She has had to expand the closet in her room several times. Once the closet began to get too big, they just tore it down. And now one of the biggest rooms in the house is dedicated to clothes. After Rosalie replaced her closet, everybody else did to. So now there are sections dedicated to everyone in the house. This system is so great because if I see something on someone else's rack that I like, all I have to do is borrow it.

"Mommy, I want to take Adeille with us again," Scarlett leaned down and picked up the little dog. Then she cradled it in her arms like a baby.

"Ok darling, wait one second." She was telling the truth it had only taken her one second to pull out the puppy carrier. Scarlett let Adeille jump out of her arms and into the fuzzy pink carrier, where she turned a few times then settled into the soft material.

"Well then, I guess we're ready to go," Bella said in a tone that was intended to rush us out the door and into the car. All of us piled into Bella's pink corvette. Edward didn't like it because it attracted attention, but he wasn't going to deny Bella's happiness. After a few minutes of illegally speeding down the roads we arrived at the mall parking lot.

Bella popped the trunk and Rosalie pulled out a metal frame which folded out into a stroller which perfectly fit Adeille's carrier. After that, everyone headed to the mall entrance.

"Welcome! Please enjoy your visit here! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Goce por favor su visita aquí! Accueil ! S'il vous plaît apprécier votre visite ici ! ..." I listened to the fake, sugar-coated voice of a prerecorded woman. Ever since 2012, someone thought it was racist that the sugar-coated voice only welcomed in English. So, the mall owner proceeded in translating the simple message to over 10 different languages, all of which I could speak fluently. Five of which Scarlett has partially mastered.

"Empfang! Bitte genießen Sie Ihren Besuch hier! Benvenuto! Per favore di piacere la sua visita qui!..." Scarlett rattled off the welcome message in German, then Italian, then Japanese. She started the dutch version, but it was cut short when she spotted a pink knee-length dress in one of the windows.

I knew Scarlett liked it. "I think we should get that dress, mommy," Scarlett pointed to the dress. Rosalie turned around so she could appraise the dress.

"Ah, very good fashion choice my dear, _you_ are a natural at this," Rosalie placed a hand on Scarlett's back then smiled down at her.

Scarlett beamed at the approval. Then ran into the store to find her size.

"C'mon lets go shop!" I exclaimed. I didn't have to tell them twice. We all ran into the store after Scarlett.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I got new classes and the huge homework load really sucks.**

**Best answer to the hypothetical question gets the next chapter dedicated to them**

**How much money do you think the Cullens actually have? I've always assumed that it was never ending. lol.**

**Review, if you wanna!**


End file.
